This is My Story: an alternate ending to X2
by BlurryMoon
Summary: A darker version of the ending of x2. It's not gummy bears and roses, so be warned. Rated for language and Yuna is not so Yunie in this thing.


Not mine:-(

------------------------------------------

Logos and Ormi died for nothing.

The fiends that slowly crept in proved to be too much for LeBlanc as they tore through her flimsy outfit and mangled her weak body. Logos and Ormi tried to save her by sacrificing themselves. Their continuous worship for her was disgustingly evident as they died.

"Take care my lady."

"I love you, LeBlanc."

Which one said which phrase...? Who cares.

Yuna couldn't help but feel annoyed with LeBlanc for dying. She supposed it could be worse, Rikku didn't care and Paine laughed.

Yuna pulled off the head of her mascot dress sphere to wipe away the sweat that had been blinding her. She looked at Rikku batting away. She vary well may be having the time of her life. She, Gippal, and Barali were the only ones left on fiend duty now.

"Yuna, are you ready?" Paine asked as she donned her tonberry head. Yuna merely nodded. As she made herself an overgrown moogle, she heard Gippal scream.

Paine froze. She started to go to him. "Paine, I need you here!" Yuna pleaded. Paine lowered her head in acceptance, grief, and submission. "Send him for me before he looses the possibility." Paine's words were full of dragging sorrow, but shot through the air that was already full of so much blood.

Damn you Vegnagun! You're drawing fiends to us!

Yuna sent Gippal with a heavy heart. LeBlanc and her lap dogs were dead, and Gippal was dead.

Shit, this means Nooj is dead too.

The realization hit her hard. "Go," he had said, "I'll keep the fiends off you guys." Her hands clenched into tightly drawn-in fists "FUCK!" Yuna half screamed. Hear ears were buzzing, but someone was talking to her.

"Yuna, damn it, talk to me!" Paine screamed in her face.

How long has she been there?

"I-I'm okay. C'mon, let's do this before anyone else dies." She said harshly to Paine.

Yuna didn't care how she sounded or if she hurt Paine. All she knew was that she hurt and she wanted something else to hurt.

As they reached attacking range, Paine dove, taking Yuna with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuna demanded.

"Saving your ass! These metal lines keep shooting out of Vegnagun. You almost got stabbed." Paine explained. Yuna stood and helped Paine up.

"Thanks then. Let's kick some ass!" Yuna declared.

"So, battle plan?" Paine asked as she balanced on her sword.

"Simaltainious attacks until we kill this fucker!" Yuna stated calmly.

Paine smiled and gestured for Yuna to take her postition. "On three!" Paine called to her.

"Three!" Two swords struck into Vegnagun with anger and vengence for fallen loved ones.

One scream

"Three!" The woman attacking Vegnagun didn't notice as Barali fell dead. Paine and Yuna reared back and struck again.

Two screams

"Three!" They hit again without mercy.

Three screams

Paine and Yuna attacked with near abandon.

Four screams

"Rikku!" Yuna yells as she saw the Al Behd take an extremely heavy hit. "I'm fine," she lied, "finish it!" Yuna and Paine's final ally demanded through a mouthful of blood. "Three!" For all the intensity Rikku got in that fatal blow, Yuna and Paine might have inflicted double.

Five screams

Rikku died. Two left to finsih the fight, two left to grieve. "Three!"

Six screams

A metal line stabed her in the stomach, some fiends did the rest. Yuna held Paine, shooting any fiends that attempted to attack her. She staggered upward, leaving Paine on the ground.Yuna tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but only managed to rub on Paine's all over her face. She grit her teeth and prepared to attack. All her anger and painbecame enfused with her strength and vengence as she attacked. "Three!"

Seven screams

Vegnagun began to shake and tremble and Yuna thought she beat it. Yuna thought she won. She sat down and began to cry. She had nothing left.

Fire radiated from the spot that had recently been Vegnagun, and Yuna smiled.


End file.
